


gagged & punished

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Gags, Kinktober, M/M, Not Beta Read, Punishment, Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream gags himself as a punishment for sapnap.day one of kinktober 2020: gags
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 219
Collections: Anonymous





	gagged & punished

**Author's Note:**

> this is purely fictional and not affiliated with dream team in anyway. dont harass them about shipping or fanfics. this is meant for fun, not harm!! 
> 
> ill be posting more about kinktober and upcoming prompts for this month on twitter, my acct is linked in the notes at the bottom  
> enjoy!! <3

Sapnap loved hearing dream's voice, especially when he was turned on. hearing how deep and rough it got while he was demanding him around turned sapnap on way more then it should have. sometimes hed finds himself getting turned on watching old videos of his, and would jerk off to a select few.  
dream had also set rules for sapnap, that sometimes he would break just for punishment. he had to think of new ways to punish him so he wouldn't enjoy it as much as he did; it was supposed to be a punishment, after all, so he went out and bought a gag. it was nothing to expensive or fancy, just a simple red ball gag. he knew the perfect way to punish him the next time he acted out. unsurprisingly, it was within the week.  
dream comes home and hears soft moans coming from his bedroom and he already knew sapnap was up to something. he steps into their room and sees sapnap on his stomach fucking into his hand while wearing his headphones. dream chuckles and goes up to him, staying as quiet as possible before removing the headphones. sapnap quickly jumps up and pouts the moment he connects that it was dream who had startled him.  
"I'm sorry." he softly mumbles and dream sighs  
"I told you not to touch without permission and now look, doing exactly that"  
sapnap doesn't respond, but he watches as dream takes off his hoodie and goes into the closet. he brings out the gag and smiles.  
"you're gonna be able to do whatever you want to me, but I will be wearing this gag." he tells him and sapnap whines, "It's a fair punishment since you love my voice so much. and since I'll be gagged, I can't say no, so please go easy and remember my limits"  
sapnap whines again and nods. he wasn't planning on pushing dream past his comfort limit and he knew when dream was hurt. he wasn't too excited about the punishment but he knew there was no point in talking back and making his punishment worse. he watches dream put the gag on and falls to his knees in front of him. sapnap wasn't sure what to do first, so he ends up going to his knees next to him to start kissing and biting his neck. he starts slow; leaving little bite marks that wouldn't last any longer than an hour or two. he runs his hands along dream's body and up under his shirt before pulling it off. he stands dream up and pulls him down onto the bed before straddling his hips. he was already slightly hard which made sapnap giggle as he pushed his hips down. dream closes his eyes some and stifles in a small groan. he moves his hands to hold sapnap's hips while he moved around.  
It felt good. Dream wanted to moan and be loud for his boyfriend, but it was a punishment. he knew he had to discipline sapnap or he would continue to break the rules he had set. the more sapnap touched him and felt him up, it felt like a punishment for himself too.  
sapnap leans down and starts kissing at the other's chest before lifting his hips.  
"Dream, babe, take your pants off for me, please." He mutters and dream quickly listens.  
sapnap crawls off the bed, pushing dream down when he tries to sit up. "no, stay down, okay."  
dream whines but listens. sapnap thinks to himself for a moment. It might have been in punishment, but dream gave him more power then he typically had. He was able to boss him around and have control over his body, the only downfall was not being able to win. this was more of a treat than a punishment.  
he pulls down dreams boxer and takes his cock into his hand. he teases him some, letting him thrust up into it before leaning up and sucking on the tip. dream lets out a muffled moan and tangles his fingers in sapnap's hair. the Texan doesn't do much more. he continues to suck on the tip while jerking off the rest of his cock. he wanted to make him cum at least once before he finally fucks him. it wasn't long before he feels dream's grip on his hair tightened. he thrust extra hard, pushing his head down further before cumming down his throat. sapnap stays there for a moment before sitting back up. he smiles and whips his lips.  
"you taste so good." he mutters under his breath before tapping his knees, "cmon, legs up. I wanna make you feel good."  
dream does as ordered as sapnap grabs the lube from their bedside table. he puts some on his fingers and warms it before pushing one inside of his boyfriend. dream tosses his head to the side and sapnap can see the drool slip down his chin. he cants help but smile some, he loves making him feel good. even though he couldn't hear his moans, he was able to see the effect he had on him.  
sapnap takes his time fingering open; since he couldn't talk he didn't want to risk under prepping and hurting him. once he feels as if he's loose enough, he removes his boxers and lubes up his cock. he leans over dream and smiles.  
"ready?" he whispers and dream nods as if his life depended on it.  
sapnap slowly pushes into him and groans. dream lets out a strangled moan as he wraps his hands around sapnap.  
he felt so tight, it took sapnap everything to take it slow and not hurt him. everything felt so good, he barely could handle it. he was already so close from when he was getting off beforehand. all he wanted to do was make dream cum before him.  
after a few moments sapnap finally decides to speed up. he pulls all the way out before pushing right back it. he can tell it was hard for dream to keep quiet even with the gag muffling most of the moans.  
"dream" he moans and pants, "fuck dream, can we take t gag off I'mease. i-i'm sorry for breaking your rules. I won't do it again."  
Dream nods eagerly and quickly moves his hands from sapnap's neck to the back of his head to undo the gag.  
"I love you so much sapnap," he whispers out before pulling the younger into a kiss. he kisses back and whimpers some as he thrust extra deep into dream. dream lets out the loudest moan of the night and cums all over his stomach moments before sapnap cums inside of him.  
they hold each other for a moment until sapnap finally pulls out of him and heads to the bathroom. he grabs a towel and helps clean up dream before curling up next to him under the blanket.  
"That was the worst punishment ever." he chuckles.  
"punishments aren't supposed to be fun silly."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/petbbh) or send requests/feedback [here](http://curiouscat.me/pisses)
> 
> kudos & comments are greatly appreciated


End file.
